


Lost in the summer dream

by SugarLife



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLife/pseuds/SugarLife
Summary: Eddie似乎感到很不安。他与Venom产生了信任危机。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 呃，我不大会开车，请见谅。可能要用比较久的时间写下一章吧。

Eddie正走在午夜的街道上。  
此时，空无一人。  
萧瑟的冷风吹起一片片废纸，像是随意丢弃从前不曾注意的细节般，无人知道从何而来，又去向何方。Eddie拉了拉那件旧夹克，裹紧自己，夜里的世界寒冷寂寞。他忽然听见街旁一幢有着两层楼的屋子隐隐飘出一首哀伤的曲子，如天鹅绒，但却哭诉着无法挽回的事实。  
抬起头，一瞬间，恐惧与寒意缠绵着，布满全身。瞳孔因而紧缩，凝成一团漆黑的雾。难以置信，一张女人的脸清晰地透过二楼的飘窗——是Anne。她忘情地唱着，同时，一行泪划过她的脸颊。一条长舌舔舐着Anne，许多黏液紧紧地贴在她脸上，有些因重力作用垂在下巴，将落未落。长舌的主人——Riot，朝Eddie投去一个轻蔑的笑容。  
他不是已经在爆炸中死去了吗？不，Anne！她怎么会在Riot手上？  
我要去救她！Anne，等着我！  
白桦木大门是锁着的，但所幸的是门口停了辆自行车。他冲过去，抓起自行车，朝门狠狠地砸了过去。在猛烈的撞击之下，门终于破了一个大洞。Eddie顾不上酸软的上臂，以其高中时代参加100米比赛时的速度向二楼冲刺。一阵疾风因此产生，卷起地上凌乱的照片。Eddie已无暇顾及照片的内容了。他一心就想着Anne，他可爱的Anne。  
可当他打开Anne所在房间的大门时，血流成河。无数尸体散落在地上，还形成一座小小的山。他们是没有头的，只有汩汩血液夹着滚滚热气渗入木质地板。Riot弹着钢琴，是一首欢快诙谐的曲子，还隐隐透着些邪恶的欢愉。Eddie的到来也没有打断他弹钢琴的兴致。  
Eddie搜索着房间，一个角落也不放过，但是没有Anne，连她一片衣料也不曾见到。他翻开一具具尸体，期望能找到Anne，哪怕是一根手指，或是一个眼球。可惜，他失败了。  
“你把她怎么了！”Eddie朝Riot怒吼道。  
Riot的手顿了顿。  
“你得问他了。出来吧，Venom，别一直躲在那里，像个懦夫一样。”  
Venom从黑暗中缓缓走出。  
Eddie冲上去，狠狠地打了Venom一拳。  
“你凭什么？你不过是一只寄生虫，而我是你的宿主。”  
“不，是我们。”  
“我是Eddie，你是Venom。我们是不同的。”  
“我们是一体的，你离不开我的。”Venom的身体忽然变得巨大无比，填满了半个房间。他张开大嘴，尖锐的牙齿与黏乎乎的涎液袒露无遗。Eddie虽然平常见惯了这些充满威胁的东西，但也吓坏了。他感到恶魔攫住了他炽热的咽喉，发不出任何声音，只有恐惧。  
Venom朝他扑了过来，他闭上了眼睛。  
他陷入了一片黑暗。  
“Eddie，Eddie，醒醒！”一个急切的声音从脑内传来，一开始若有若无，但逐渐变大。  
Eddie睁开眼睛，一缕阳光直入瞳孔。  
“哦哦，太亮了。”光刺激到眼睛了。他翻了翻身，扯扯被子，继续他的睡眠。  
“Eddie，我饿了。”  
“自己想办法。”Eddie小声嘟囔了一句。他现在需要的是睡眠，而不是做像照顾Venom这种事。  
啊，Venom！梦中灰暗的景象迫使他睁开了眼睛。那种血腥场面让他依旧能感受到铁锈与盐的味道在鼻腔弥漫。Anne，哦，Anne，太痛苦了。他虽然现在与Venom形如一体，但始终很害怕Venom的背叛。Venom知道这件事，但从不提。Eddie也不知道该怎么说。  
就这样吧，将来会有解决办法的。他总是这么安慰自己。  
“呃，巧克力球似乎没了。”  
“什么？没关系，你的肝看起来也挺好吃的。还是说，吃你的心脏，虽然看起来没有肝嫩滑，但应该也不错。”  
“等等，我马上去买。”  
Eddie抓起衣帽架上的夹克，飞快冲下楼，一屁股坐上摩托，点火、飞过金门大桥。  
没错，Eddie仍住在舒勒公寓。他现在是一个名人，各大报社竞相向他抛出橄榄枝，于是他在华盛顿邮报上有个固定的专栏，在其他报刊上不定期刊文，甚至明镜曾暗示他提供一份关于Carlton邪恶计划的资料。但他拒绝了。他不认为Carlton有什么计划，他只是很疯狂而已，呃，很残忍……而已吧……至于公寓，Venom似乎喜欢住在那里，那就不用找新的住所了。  
不过，现在有件事很让他苦恼：Venom好像不满足于寻常的巧克力球，他要求他找更多不同口味的。  
好在他们都比较喜欢M&M's——这种小小的巧克力豆不仅便宜，而且还特别好买到。可惜的是，Venom现在想吃的不是这两个红红的和黄黄的蛋形物体，而是其他的神奇巧克力。他记得有一次吃了芥末口味的，导致他当场呕吐，日本人的调料不好惹。但是他倒是蛮喜欢Royce，绵软柔滑。Venom不是很喜欢，他觉得吃起来黏乎乎的，不是很OK。  
等等，我明明不喜欢吃巧克力的。好吧，被Venom传染了。  
“Eddie，你似乎很苦恼。”  
“老实说，你不必说这种句子。”  
“我们应该好好谈谈。”  
“谈什么？不会是食物的问题吧？这没什么必要，你知道的。”  
“关于你的梦。”  
Eddie沉默了。过了许久，他开口道：“我一直很害怕。”  
“我不知道你是否会背叛我，我一直都没有答案。采访完Cletus Kasady，我突然意识到你是有一种狂暴因子的。Carnage有，Riot也有。也许有一天——“他自嘲一笑，抓了抓凌乱的头发，”你会杀了我，也会杀了Anne和Dan。找一个新宿主，开始新一轮的屠杀。  
“不，我和他们不一样。”  
“我会因宿主而改变。从某种意义上说，你赋予了我新生。”  
“真的吗？我从来没有，没有感觉到。”  
“是的，你从没有感觉到我对你的感觉。”  
“我不知道。”  
“我感受到一种你对Anne的情感。于是我有一种猜测：我爱上了你。”  
“那么我假定，这只是来愚弄你和我的。”  
“Eddie，现在可不是玩文字游戏的时候。”  
“那我宁可喝一杯。”  
“我们大可验证一番，你想排队吗？”  
“什么？排队？”  
“没错，排队。”  
黑色的触手卷上Eddie的脖颈，不断摩挲，好像要开始什么神秘的仪式般。Eddie觉得痒痒的，又像电流穿过全身，几欲弃车，躺在草坪上享受。  
“嘿，该死的停下。”  
“我们感觉Eddie很舒服，很喜欢这样。”  
“老兄，一定是你哪根神经搭错了。”  
Venom的脑袋慢慢探出，轻轻摇晃着。  
“拜托，快把你的头收回去。不然我就要他妈的撞车了。”  
“Eddie，相信我。我们不会有事的。”  
Venom贴上了Eddie的唇。  
Eddie瞬间感觉自己要爆炸了。Venom是疯了吗？  
一开始，Venom只是用舌头小心地舔Eddie的唇，不断沿着轮廓描摹。Eddie只能抓紧车把手，他感觉自己正失去控制，一种无力感莫名使他的心脏悸动了一下。  
“不要害怕。”  
“拜托，我在驾驶摩托。”  
“我会替你控制的。好，现在松开你的手。”  
“绝不。”  
就在此时，舌头滑进Eddie的口腔，同时也堵住了他的嘴。  
好吧，我投降。你赢了。Eddie只能在脑内与Venom对话。  
怂包。Venom轻轻笑了一下。  
Venom的长舌迫使Eddie的舌头与之共舞。他们就像狼与兔的追逐，在草地上嬉闹的小狗，点水的蜻蜓。你进我退，不断翻滚，缠绵在一起。  
Eddie更想要些特别的东西。  
忽然Venom的舌头变得十分粗大，向更深的地方探索。  
Eddie忍不住想要发笑，这好像口交。  
原来这叫口交。  
舌头将整个腔室填得满满的，并且朝咽喉一进一出。舌面其实有些粗糙，在与口腔表面接触时，产生了一种酥酥麻麻的感觉。  
Eddie不禁扭了扭身子，似乎想摆脱这种晕乎乎的状态。  
舔我。Venom命令道。  
不，你这，你这寄生虫。  
舔我。  
OK，OK。  
Eddie只得开始。他可从来没做过这活儿，他只在一些AV中见过女人给男人做，而没看过男人给男人做。该死的Venom。  
也许是先舔整一个舌头，啊对了，还要轻轻咬一下。呃，他的舌头有些小刺，真是有够讨厌的。你别碰我的小舌头，我快吐了。  
我不是他，我是我们。  
老实说，都是一样的。  
不，我们。  
我们，从一方面来说是的；但是，我还是我。  
专心点。你还需要练习。  
我他妈的根本就没有给其他人做过，好吗？  
那正好给你练习。  
我无话可说。  
Eddie的舌头已经麻木了，没有任何力气抬起来了。  
我快受不了了，你到底要怎么样。  
可以停了，巧克力店到了。还有，道歉。  
什么？明明是你向我道歉。  
你刚说我是寄生虫，而且做梦的时候也说了一次。  
在梦里，你杀了Anne。  
道歉。  
好吧，我道歉。  
Venom沉默了一下。  
你是我们的，我们是一体的。我不会侵犯我们的利益。


	2. Chapter 2

旧金山的清晨依旧寒冷，街上的人们戴着绒线帽，将手深深地插进口袋里。轻盈的雾总是帮助晨光在轮廓上描出一层淡淡的平静，就像一粒小石子投进湖中，捎来湖水的一圈圈思念。商店还未营业。Eddie不禁有些懊恼，为什么要听Venom的。但令他更苦恼的是Venom的表白：他们虽然经历过生死离别，而且现在形同一人，但是在感情上，不是的。  
我仍爱着Anne。  
如同一人在旷野中奔跑，只是独自一人。一望无际的枯草，毫无生机，而身后则是龙卷风，与宙斯降下的惩罚。我在俄克拉何马州。我只能去追寻我所熟知的，能带给我安全感的小木屋，哪怕是一点泥渣。你的爱太过于危险、太过于未知，我望而生却。  
“你知道的，我是一个胆小鬼。”Eddie眯着眼睛，望向被乳白色的雾气所笼罩的远方。  
“怂包。”  
“是啊，我很自负。我曾向Anne说，是我炒了那些公司。其实我一直都清楚，不过是自我掩饰罢了。身为一个记者，我需要去报道真实的，我有义务让人们知道真相。可是，我的那些正义的行为却让我变成一个彻头彻尾的失败者。”  
“你知道吗，Venom？我们成功了，生活恢复正轨，可我却失去很多东西。”  
“我不喜欢你太过强调我。”  
“你可以知道我在想什么，可是我却不知道，这对我太不公平了！我——”  
Venom打断了Eddie的激烈演说：“只要你想，我的就是我们的。”  
“我没有什么主意。让我好好再想，现在我只能接受比同伴更一层的关系，但还没到那一步。对，还没到那一步。”  
完成一天的工作后，Eddie累坏了。他一打开门，就把自己扔到了床上，也没有去进行每日必做的冥想。  
他趴在床上，抱着被子的一角，呆呆地看着窗台上的那盆绿植。那株植物不知为何总是掉叶子，却没有影响到光合作用，依旧是老样子——半死不活。对面建筑的招牌五颜六色，在夜幕中舞蹈，尽情地跳跃。  
自从早上的对话后，Venom就不再出现，也没再说“我饿了”。应该是给我缓冲时间吧，他有点无聊地想着。  
太累了，再缓缓，我不想想这些乱哄哄的东西，就像几百只蜜蜂在耳旁疯狂地开派对。  
Eddie感觉自己逐渐失去控制，滑向黑暗的深处。  
这是一个夏日派对，他想。  
形形色色的人们穿着各色的泳衣，在月白色的沙滩上悠闲地享受日光。光因沙子的反射而变得十分刺眼，但也赋予了海宝石一般的色泽。色彩丰富的沙滩伞沿着曲折漫长的海岸线形成鲜艳的如同泡泡糖与晴空下的气球般的问候。椰树、吊床、俏皮话随处可见。  
“嗨。”  
Eddie转过身，看见一个洋溢着笑容的女孩。  
她可真可爱。Eddie在心里吹了声口哨。  
“嗨，我是Eddie。呃，你知道是谁举办的派对吗？”  
“真遗憾，我并不知道。我感觉，恐怕是上天的安排，正如你出现在我的面前。”  
“嘿，正巧，我也是这种感觉。”  
女孩俏皮地冲Eddie抛去一个眼神，蜜色的肌肤在那一刻熠熠生辉。  
“很高兴认识你，Eddie。我叫Desire。”  
“Desire？真是个特别的名字。”  
Desire牵起Eddie的手，“跟我来。”  
她的手可真软，是我喜欢的型。  
Desire带着他穿过一顶顶迷惑人的沙滩伞，绕过一群群大笑着的年轻人，经过一盘盘精彩的牌局——真的精彩，人与人之间的迷人笑容在此融化。她的长发像精灵般飘逸在咸咸的潮湿空气中，亮黄色的比基尼也充满魅力：勾勒出凹凸有致的线条，并且在如此明亮的环境中凸现其独特之处。  
也许我在风中飘扬，不真实的轻盈。  
他们没有说一句话，也确实没有什么可说的。话语不适合出现，它只是用来填补神经最兴奋之后的空虚。一颗心应扑于当时的环境，享受其中最为快乐的部分，即使弥漫着悲伤与痛苦。  
他忽然听见身后的惨叫声，特别凄厉，仿佛烟花爆开的一瞬。  
是巨浪。  
海的力量，便如神祗一般。  
它就像一位君主，带来了暴虐与威严，漠然地看着一切。任何人都匍伏在它的脚边，接受它的审判，无有幸免，无论对错。  
“Desire，快跑！是海啸！嘿，你在干什么！”  
她没有回答他。她沉浸在自己的世界里。  
Eddie只好加快速度，从她带他跑变为他带着她跑。可是，Desire很奇怪：她没有因此加速，而是保持原有速度——她限制了Eddie。  
“拜托，别这样。”  
“Desire，你到底是怎么了！”风浪一时间变得十分猛烈，Eddie只能冲着Desire大吼以使自己的声音变得更清楚一些。  
她仍朝远方空洞地笑着，但狠狠箍住了Eddie的手。  
她将他们两人扔进残暴的巨浪中，就在一瞬间。  
“我知道，这是我的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie是一个科学白痴吧......总之，光合作用不是这样理解滴。  
> desire:欲望  
> 这个梦是反映Eddie内心真正所需的东西。


	3. Chapter 3

海水模糊了他的视线，可亮黄色的残影却深深地划破了他脑内的混沌。  
糟透了。  
黑暗渐渐吞没它的宿主，沉寂在无声的宇宙中。  
看到了吗？Eddie，我的想法便是如此。熟悉的声音自Eddie背后响起。  
“是什么？我不明白。”  
你不是早有答案了吗？  
Eddie沉默了。寂静也许是最难耐的，最考验人的。  
“我渴望安定，但太乏味了；也许你所带来的生活是我真正想要的，能让我感到我是确确实实存在的。  
“我该怎么做？我想接纳你，可又怕你的离去。恐怕你的离去是最大的背叛，对我而言。你不必对我海誓山盟，我知道诺言最不可靠，也最容易打破。或许我们只适合做搭档，而不是情人，尽管我渴望这样的关系。”  
相信我，请相信我。  
“我更愿意相信自己。”Eddie顿了一下，逐渐绽放出他明艳的笑容，“但是，我即我们。不是吗？”

 

“Venom，你知道吗？当我听见‘请’这个词的时候，我开始怀疑我的耳朵是不是坏掉了。我们无所不能的Venom，比E.T.厉害一百倍，哦不，厉害一万倍的Venom居然请求我。”Eddie走在冷杉林里的一条小道上。冬霜懒洋洋地躺在泛黄的草叶上，丝毫不担心即将消逝的未来。  
我可从未说过。那是你心里期望的Venom说的。  
“也许吧。”他不禁莞尔，心里洋溢着旧日夏季的泡沫。

**Author's Note:**

> 我使用了几个pun：  
> “那么我假定，这只是来愚弄你和我的。”  
> “Eddie，现在可不是玩文字游戏的时候。”  
> “那我宁可喝一杯。”  
> “我们大可验证一番，你想排队吗？”  
> assume：假定。可拆成ass you and me。  
> punch：既有潘趣酒的意思，又有双关语的意思。  
> line：既有一行的意思，又有交配的意思。


End file.
